


You Attack My Heart

by taeggucci



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack, Cute, F/F, False Accusations, Gay, M/M, actually tae hates labels, am i even taking this seriously?, awkward gay moments, boxed smiled twins, but fluffy, but hes gay. t w i nk, chuuves centric, confident gay tae, constant panicked gay sooyoung, everyone assumes their dating, im still bad at tagging, jiwoo is very gAY, jungkook and sooyoung are best friends, jungkook is the gay that everyone assumes is straight, lets hope i add more useful tags later, lots of gayy, maybe some side pairings and stuff later, mentions of abuse, might have smut in later chapter?, n o, oh shit i almost forgot, probably angst in later chapters idk, probably side yoonmin, taehyung and jiwoo are twins, taekook centric, this might seem pure crack but i feel like touching on some heavy topics so read with caution pls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeggucci/pseuds/taeggucci
Summary: The boxed smile twins carry an aura of both confidence and sex appeal, despite their difficult first year.The Kim twins having to repeat their first year again, was a chore that both of them dreaded and were not looking forward too until they met Jungkook and Sooyoung.Who are dating.Yes, it's a curse, why are all the cute ones straight?!Except they're not, everyone just ASSUMES they are.Which wouldn't be a problem if they weren't so gay for the Kims.





	1. The Day We First Met

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea since I got into LOONA and then poof, words appeared on my page. I hope you like it:)

Jungkook thought that tampons and pads were simple, but why is the whole aisle filled with them? What is the difference? Why are there so many choices and so many brands? And lastly why the hell are they so expensive, it’s not like people choose to have their periods, it’s natural. Therefore, they should be free.

 

Fucking capitalism.

 

What’s the difference between a regular tampon and a super plus tampon? What size vagina does Sooyoung have? Wait…do vaginas have sizes?

 

He’s way too ignorant to know how tampons work, he seriously needs to have it explained to him. He holds the two boxes in his hand, regular or ultra? He bites the inside of his cheek in frustration as he looks at the two boxes.

 

“Buying those for your girlfriend?”

 

Jungkook almost jumps at the deep voice coming from beside him. His heart leaps out his chest when his eyes land on a handsome man around his age. His hair colour is what catches his attention, it was ash grey and it complimented his face so well as the bangs fell into his eyes, slightly covering his dark eyebrows. He was tall, but only an inch or two taller than Jungkook and his sun -kissed skin looked as if it was glowing in the shitty convenient store lighting, his thick lips were turned into a friendly smile and Jungkook’s brain forgets how to work so he doesn’t respond to his question.

 

“Here, buy these.”

 

He takes a packet off the shelf, the packaging is dark blue and has the word _TAMPAX_ , written in a large font. His hand brushes against his long ones as he passes the box to him.

 

“My twin sister uses these, so I think they will do.”

 

“Thank you, uh you’re very kind.”

 

“Oh, and you might want to buy her some chocolate, it makes them feel better, at times that is.” He said smiling at him softly.

 

“Thank you again, I wouldn’t have been able to do it myself.”

 

“It’s no problem, baby.” He says with a wink and Jungkook feels his cheeks flush under his playful eyes.

 

The air around them feels tense, and Jungkook suddenly feels hot under his white tee. “My name is Jungkook.”

 

“Taehyung.” He says with an air of confidence, his gaze made Jungkook look away from his face and he cleared his throat trying to get rid of the tightness. “So, I hope I’ll see you around, Jungkook?”

 

Jungkook loves the way his smooth voice says his name, he wants to record his voice and hear it again and again and again and agai—his mind is racing for the second time in this conversation, and he responds a little too late as he stutters out. “Y—yeah.”

 

And with a smirk, Taehyung disappears into one of the many aisles of the store.

 

Jungkook can’t believe he just met an angel.

 

He wants to see him again.

 

 

**_> >—>_ ** **♡**

 

 

 

Taehyung rushes into the living room with a wide smile on his face. “Jiwoo, I have fallen in love with a straight man.”

 

“You’re an actual idiot, why would you do that to yourself?” Jiwoo responds, her fringe wrapped around a pink curler as she lounges on the chair; watching a pointless tv show.

 

“You can’t blame me, he was the prettiest boy ever…his big doe eyes, his slightly muscled forearms, his pretty dark hair…his pursed lips. Oh, and did I mention his doe eyes...ugh I want him.” Taehyung sighs and throws himself next to Jiwoo, who rolls her eyes at his over-dramatic behaviour.

 

“If I were you, I wouldn’t do it, there’s no point pining over a straight person.” Jiwoo says, patting Taehyung’s head softly. “Remember the last time you fell for a straight guy?”

 

“That guy was as straight as spaghetti, once he got hot, he was putty in my hands.” Taehyung smirks.

 

Jiwoo rolls her eyes and tries not to giggle at Taehyung’s comment. “You got your heart broken.”  

 

“And I got my dick sucked, your point is?” Taehyung asks, a slight cockiness hinted in his confusion.

 

“My point is, sleeping around isn’t going to solve your problems.” Jiwoo sighs, her hand brushing through her brother’s hair.

 

He looks up at his sister, younger than him by twelve minutes, Taehyung knew she was worried and he knew that she wanted the best, for them both. But Taehyung thinks that she needs to get out the house for a little, her habits are unhealthy, its only making her worse. “And sitting around all day brooding is?”

 

“That’s not what I’m saying.”

 

“Then what are you saying? You’re the one who is still hung up about Jinsoul, you’re the one who’s been cutting yourself off from people and avoiding going outside. If you think that my habits are unhealthy then you should look at your own.”

 

Jiwoo’s hand stops moving and she removes her hand from his hair, playing with the tip of her own. A nervous habit of hers. Taehyung sits up and turns to her.

 

“I’m sorry, that was mean.”

 

“It’s okay, I get it.” Jiwoo says looking down, Taehyung frowns realising the harshness of his words before he wraps his arms around his sister and pulls her into a tight hug. “I was just worried.”

 

“I know.”

 

“You’re all I have left.”

 

“I know. I’m sorry.”

 

Taehyung kisses her head; his hand rubs soft circles on his sisters back and they stay like that for a while.

 

“Don’t worry, Jiwoo. I have a feeling this school year will be better than last year.” Taehyung says reassuringly, Jiwoo rolls her eyes and pushes him off her.

 

“You’re just saying that because you saw that guy at the store.”

 

Taehyung shrugs making a silly face. “I mean—”

 

“You’re sooo annoying!” She groans, pushing him while laughing.

 

“But you love me.” Taehyung singsongs.

 

“Sadly.”

 

“Mmm sure, I love you too.”

 

**_> >—>_ ** **♡**

 

 

 

Sooyoung doesn’t exactly hate her job but her shift can be boring at times. It’s not that she hated working in _le petite boutique,_ it’s just on days where she’s on cleaning duty and in charge of the changing rooms, it can be frustrating. She doesn’t understand as to why people think its okay to leave clothes hangers in the changing rooms, it only makes her job more frustrating. Sooyoung mainly dislikes changing room duty because the signal on her phone doesn’t work. She doesn’t complain too much because there’s only half an hour left of her shift, her co-workers have already left, and her boss (her aunt) left her on lock up duty. Which means she has about forty-five minutes left, until the store closes. She enjoys the look of joy on peoples faces after they have tried on a dress or a pair of jeans that they really like, an aura of confidence surrounding them, but there wasn’t any more of that as the store was closing soon. Sooyoung sighs sweeping the floors and putting hangers back in their place, she’s lucky the shop is small, it means the amount of work is reduced as well.

 

Bored, Sooyoung sits on the wheelie chair next to the cash register and spins, she stops when she begins to feel a little dizzy and curses at her own stupidity when she sees a young woman enter the shop. Everything is still spinning as she walks around and browses through different clothes and sections.

 

How embarrassing! How long had she been standing there? Did she see Sooyoung spin in her chair like an idiot?

 

When the room stopped spinning, Sooyoung took a real good look at the girl and for some strange reason, her cheeks heat up.  The girl was beautiful, she had big round eyes; her auburn hair complimented her slightly tan complexion and she had a small smile on her lips. She looks like a doll, a real-life doll right in front of her eyes and suddenly it becomes a little too hot in the shop.

 

Sooyoung’s heart stops when the girl makes eye contact with her, and to put icing on the cake, she smiles at her. All teeth, eyes scrunched up and lips such a pretty red.

 

From what Sooyoung could tell her lips were thick.

 

Why did she even care about her lips in the first place?

 

Sooyoung awkwardly smiles back but she’s positive that it looks like a wince.

 

She turns and picks up a few skirts; one blue and one yellow and a pair of jeans, before heading to the changing rooms. Sooyoung’s heart is still leaping in her chest, when hears the clothes hangers being hanged in the changing room.

 

Is this what people call…a **crush**?

 

It’s a strange foreign concept to Sooyoung as she’s never had one before, sure she’s had boyfriends, but she never had a _crush_ on them.

 

She just simply dated them, because that’s what everyone seemed to be doing.

 

_This is bad, this is really bad. She can’t have a crush on a random girl, she’s never going to see again, it’s disastrous and sad._

_Wait…she has a crush on a girl????_

_Sooyoung isn’t straight?_

 

The question ponders on her mind as she begins to spin on the chair gain, because that’s probably what’s confused her in the first place; how is she not straight?

 

She’s only dated guys.

 

 

**_> >—>_ ** **♡**

 

Jiwoo forced herself outside her house the first time in weeks after Taehyung’s comment. Its not like it bothered her, its just that an aspect of what he said was right. Staying at home, locking herself in the room and grieving alone isn’t healthy, so she decided to make herself fee a little better by going shopping.

 

Shopping won’t suddenly make the pain disappear, but it will lift her spirits, even if it’s the teeniest tiniest bit she’ll take what she can get.

 

She’s in the changing room trying on the blue skirt, and her mind starts to wonder about the pretty cashier.

 

Pretty is an understatement, beautiful, ethereal, slightly mysterious and sexy are the right words to describe her. A little bit of warmth fills Jiwoo’s chest as she remembers her awkward smile, rosy cheeks and dark hair, she wonders what her name is.

 

She changes into the yellow skirt and smiles at her reflection in the mirror, she looks much healthier than she has been for the past seven months, her cheeks are filling in again and there’s life in her eyes.

 

She’s glad.

 

Her grandmother’s death and a break-up after two years of dating are a lot to harbour in such a short space of time.

 

Jiwoo decides that she’s going to buy the cute skirt and hangs it back onto the hook before trying on the jeans. Jiwoo prefers skirts and dresses over jeans but she does need a few more in her closet, so she forces the pair up her thighs and wiggles her butt so that her hips fit in the denim. Then she zips it up and closes the button it doesn’t look too bad; the only issue is:

 

_She can’t fucking breathe in them._

 

Maybe getting jeans the same size as her skirt wasn’t a wise idea. But she unbuttons the jeans and the zip instantly pops open, if that isn’t an indication of it being too tight then she has no idea what is.

 

She grabs the waist of the jeans and pulls it down her thighs.

 

Tries to.

 

But the jeans don’t budge, at all and she tries jumping and wiggling her hips and pulling it down simultaneously but to no avail.

 

_Shit!_

 

This is so embarrassing.

 

 

**_> >—>_ ** **♡**

 

Sooyoung hears a loud thud coming from the changing rooms, and though Sooyoung is nervous, she approaches the closed changing room, with caution.

 

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

It’s almost stupid how her heart imitates the knocks on the changing room door with her shaky knuckles.

 

“I-Is everything okay in there?”

 

She hears a light thud coming from the changing room. “Y—Yeah, everything is great.”

 

Her strained voice begs to differ. Just as she’s about to leave the changing room, she hears a loud yelp and an outburst of curses.

 

“Actually, everything is NOT great, oh god this is so embarrassing.”

 

“What is?”

 

“Can you…um…please help? I’m stuck, in these stupid jeans.”

 

“S-sure.”

 

She unlocks the door and Sooyoung, enters the changing room. She looks to the side to see that the skirts are on messily their hangers. She avoids looking into the eyes of the pretty doll-like lady and that’s when she notes their height difference.

 

_She’s so small and cute oh my god._

 

“I don’t even know how we’re going to do this.” She says, laughing at her situation, and Sooyoung doesn’t know why but her stomach does a _thing_.

 

“Maybe you should turn around? And I will pull them off from behind, while you try and pull yourself upwards.” Sooyoung suggests awkwardly, and the shorter woman nods enthusiastically at her idea.

 

The shorter woman places both her hands against the wall and spreads her legs, Sooyoung’s face is burning at the position and she leans forwards, her chest slightly brushing the other woman’s back before holding onto the waist of her jeans and pulling them down. Its slow but the process works as the jeans slide off. Sooyoung hopes that she can’t feel her heart beating against her back, because it is beating ridiculously fast as she cherishes the feeling of her thumb brushing the outside of her thighs.

 

_So damn soft._

 

And when Sooyoung finally gets the jeans down her butt, the girl cheers happily at their success, before using her own hands to pull them down her own thighs.

 

Sooyoung almost chokes, when she sees her underwear. It’s pink, covered in strawberries and on the side of her panty lines were two red bows.

 

Sooyoung knows her face is red, but she doesn’t know how to react, her underwear is too cute, she thinks she might die if she keeps looking so she averts her eyes and stands. The little lady kicks off the jeans and apologises for mistreating them before engulfing Sooyoung into a bone crushing hug, she smells so sweet, like vanilla with a hint of something fruity. The taller one of the two, stands there shocked, not really knowing what to do with her hands or her confused mind.

 

“Thank you so much, oh my god you don’t even know how scared I was, I thought my legs were going to lose blood flow then slowly but painfully lose feeling in them. You saved my life!”

 

Sooyoung can’t help but laugh at her relief, and she begins to laugh too.

 

She does some aegyo imitating a child crying. “You shouldn’t laugh at me, I was genuinely scared.”

 

“Okay, okay I’m sorry.” Sooyoung says, clutching her side, even though her chest is what felt tight. “I’ll be at the register.”

 

 

**_ >>—>_ ** **♡**

 

 

Five minutes later, the girl comes out the changing room, both skirts in her hand.

 

“Not getting the jeans?” Sooyoung jokes, scanning the tags on both skirts.

 

She shoots her a look. “Listen—”

 

“Okay, I’m done.” Sooyoung says, putting her hands up in defence.

 

“You better be.” She says raising her eyebrows teasingly, Sooyoung’s heart skips a beat at the threat.

 

“That’ll be 13.50.”

 

The shorter woman slides her card into the machine and as she waits for the screen to load she looks up at Sooyoung.

 

“I’m Jiwoo, what’s your name?”

 

“ _Straight_?”

 

Jiwoo’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. “What?”

 

“Uh—I mean, Sooyoung. My name is Sooyoung.” Sooyoung stutters, she facepalms herself internally as Jiwoo types in her pin.

 

“Do you go uni?”

 

“I’m starting SNU, in September.”

 

“That’s where I go!” Jiwoo says, face lighting up with excitement.

 

Sooyoung bites her bottom lip. “Really?”

 

“Yeah. I study biology.”

 

Sooyoung raises her eyes in amazement. “That’s cool, I’m gonna major dance and minor in biology.”

 

“If you ever need a tutor, you’ll probably find me in the science lab.” Jiwoo says winking and her stomach does the _thing…again._ “Well, I hope to see you around, _dongsaeng_.”

 

“Bye bye, Jiwoo- _unnie_.”

 

 

 

That’s the day Sooyoung got one thing straight:

 

 

  * She isn’t.




	2. Inside My Quiet Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook and Taehyung ponder over the meaning of love while Sooyoung's gay panic 'intensifies' cause of Jiwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2am and I decided to update, have fun reading!
> 
> Also there's a lot of things going on at the same time (in the cafeteria scene) so I hope it's not too confusing.

“Jungkook.”

“Hmm?”

“How did you know you were gay?” The question comes out of Sooyoung’s mouth as they watch Iron Man 2 for the _nth_ time. Jungkook is sitting on the floor while Sooyoung is lounging on the loveseat, the only lighting is from the TV and the question hangs in the silence as Jungkook thinks.

Jungkook turns to her, chin resting on his hand. “I mean I always knew, I didn’t go through some sort of gay awakening, I knew I liked boys since my first crush on one in kindergarten.”

Sooyoung looks down at him, biting the inside of her cheek. “And the crush, how did it feel like?”

“Well because I was younger, those crushes didn’t really count. But as I got older, they’ve gotten more intense, sometimes it feels like theres a tightness in my chest and other times I get butterflies in my stomach.”

Sooyoung nods at his description, it sounds like her own symptoms when she met Jiwoo. “How did you know you had a crush on someone?”

“It’s different to being attracted to someone because, when you’re attracted to someone you just wanna have their babies I guess but a crush…you could be sitting in a coffee shop and you suddenly start to think about what it would be like to be on a date with them or their favourite beverage or how many shots of coffee they take.” Jungkook explains, rambling on about how a crush could be the beginning of something much more. “Why do you ask? Do you have a crush on a woman or something?”

“ _NO._ ” Sooyoung says loudly, her head shaking viciously as her cheeks dust a slight pink. Jungkook smirks at her answer, biting his lip to stifle his laugh.

Jungkook scoffs. “That didn’t sound very convincing.”

“I’m _not_ questioning my sexuality, okay?” Sooyoung says, paying attention to the film again.

“I never said anything about _sexuality_.” Jungkook says, furrowing his eyebrows and Sooyoung blushes in embarrassment.

“Just shush—we’re missing the movie.”

Jungkook doesn’t go on about it anymore because in ways, Sooyoung was like him, she liked to think things out in her head before she vocalises them. But for the past few days, his best friend has been acting _different_ to say the least.

A few days ago, when he “accidentally/not accidentally” peered over her shoulder to look at her phone, she was googling strawberry underwear, and another time last week she googled another strange thing:

 

_Does sex with a strap-on hurt?_

Well, strange for a straight girl who _isn’t into pegging._

 

And when they walked past a woman who seemed to be checking her out while the two of them were out, she laced her hands with his; not that he didn’t like holding hands with her—they have for the past fifteen years—however, it was just strange in the given circumstances.

Whatever Sooyoung is going through, has her occupied a lot, she’s spending more time daydreaming than she does reading books and she seems to be struggling a lot more with her preliminary dance routine than she normally would. Jungkook hopes that for the sake of his best friend that whatever is bothering her will sort itself out soon because it seems to be stressing her out and with September just around the corner, she doesn’t need that extra stress.

Jungkook stops the film when Sooyoung falls asleep, her soft snores coming from her mouth and Jungkook smiles softly, getting a blanket from the bedroom to cover her so that she won’t be cold in the middle of the night. Before he settles himself on the floor with few duvets and falls asleep thinking about the angel he met on aisle 7.

Taehyung.

 

**_> >—>_ ** **♡**

 

A month into his first-year university and Jungkook feels like he’s losing his mind with the inductions and introductions and the random piles of work he suddenly must complete; as a music major he didn’t think that he would have to deal with _that_ much theory as well as needing to compose a new piece and reading old and outdated music scripts. He isn’t the only one loosing his shit though, Sooyoung has been even clumsier and jumpier than usual, she doesn’t seem to be catching much sleep and she naps around Jungkook’s flat a lot.

Despite the pressure, September passes with a blur.

It’s the beginning of October when things begin to…change. After getting used to their hectic schedules and hours of both boring and entertaining lectures Jungkook and Sooyoung are finally at ease.

The only issue is breaking out of their **visible bubble**. They’re attached by the hip, the two of them being introverts in a city not so familiar made them so. With the two of them born in Busan they just remind each other of home and in stressful times, the reminder of home is comforting.  And that’s where the assumptions first started and most conversations with strangers were filled with dispelling the rumours and assumptions, however, it’s exhausting and the two of them have decided not to care too much if people think there are dating or not.

**_> >—>_ ** **♡**

 

“Stop stealing my fries’ you thief.” Sooyoung says, swatting Jungkook’s hand off her food, yet he successfully takes a few and cackles at his victory.

“I paid 3.50 for a slice of carrot cake, I think I deserve a few fries.” Jungkook says, shrugging. The two of them were sitting in the cafeteria, side by side as they discussed their evening plans of tonight which was to watch a few movies before hitting the hay. Until a mop of messy silver hair distracts Jungkook; he almost chokes on his carrot cake as he tries to fix his hoodie.

“Oh my god.”

Sooyoung furrows her eyebrows. “Oh my god?”

“That’s the guy who helped me buy tampons for you!” Jungkook gestures with his cake fork.

“The guy that you’ve been pining over for the past two months?”

“Yes!” Jungkook whisper-shouts.

“I see why you wanted to get on your knees for him in the middle of Walmart and—”

“Shut up.”

“I should thank him, or you would’ve bought a whole ultra—are you even listening?” Sooyoung deadpans.

“No, not really.” Jungkook sighs. “Uh he’s looking in our direction.”

“Now he’s walking in our direction.”

Jungkook visibly panics, he runs his fingers through his bangs removing the hair from his forehead before he clears his throat and licks his lips.

Sooyoung can’t help but laugh at his anxiousness.

_Fool._

Jungkook leans over and whispers. “Quick pretend to say something.”

“I don’t know.” Sooyoung shrugs, the pressure suddenly making all funny things disappear from her thoughts.

 

                             “Hey Jungkook, mind if I—"

“Porn is _so_ unrealistic.”

 

Taehyung furrows his eyebrows when he hears the words leave her mouth.

He scratches the back of his neck. “I’m sorry did I come at a bad time?”

“No, you _came_ at a perfect time— _OW!_ ” Sooyoung yelps when Jungkook elbows her. He clears his throat.

“No, you can sit, Taehyung, perfect timing actually.” Jungkook smiles and bites his lip when Taehyung sit’s himself opposite the two.

“This is Sooyoung, by the way.” Jungkook says, gesturing towards his best friend as his smile fills with fondness. Then he gestures to Taehyung. “And that’s Taehyung, the guy who helped me buy you tampons.”

“Thank you for that by the way, Jungkook’s an idiot.” Sooyoung says and Jungkook shoots her a look while Taehyung laughs at the interaction.

“You should’ve seen the confusion on his face, it was hilariously cute.” Taehyung smiles all teeth, eyes scrunched up with his lips a pretty pink. Jungkook visibly beams at the sly compliment and Taehyung’s smile seems so familiar,

Sooyoung is suddenly reminded off—

“Over here!” Taehyung gestures a peace sign with his hands, when Sooyoung turns around, she’s shocked to see the woman who has been occupying her mind for the past _two months_.

“Who is that—?” Sooyoung asks, temperature suddenly rising in her black leather jacket.

“Kim Jiwoo, my twin.”

Which explains while their smiles are so familiar, suddenly Sooyoung doesn’t know how to react and she bites her lip out of anxiousness when Jiwoo _waves at her_. Why does she look so cute in that oversized grey sweater? Her legs look so beautiful and suddenly Sooyoung is wondering what type of fruits she’s wearing on her underwear again—

 _oh my god is she a pervert_?

“Excuse me, I have to _uhm_ , work…yeah work.”

“I thought your shift was tom—”

Sooyoung shoots her best friend a look before he nods slowly, furrowing his eyebrows and playing along. “Right, I must’ve gotten it confused.”

“Yeah, got to gay.”

“What?” Jungkook furrows his eyebrows while Taehyung plays with the sleeve of his own shirt.

 “I said got to go?”

“Right. **_Talk_** later.”

 

Taehyung turns to him. “I major in Art & Graphic design.”

 

Sooyoung power-walks, and it seems as if her feet just aren’t moving fast enough as Jiwoo just keeps getting closer and closer and closer and she’s so close to the tray racks, only a few more steps more.  

Until she can start thinking _straight_.

****

 

“So, Kook, what do you do?” Taehyung says, his hand resting on his chin as he has a little smile playing on his lips. It was strange, his lips looked playful, but his eyes looked so dangerous as if he was going to devour him and Jungkook secretly loves it. Jungkook licks his lips, accidentally staring at Taehyung’s for a little too long.

“I major in Music.”

“Really? Do you play any instruments?”

“I’m mainly vocals but for compositions, I play piano; or drums sometimes.” Jungkook explains, Taehyung smirks.

“You’re good with your hands too, hmm?”

Jungkook blushes. “I mean? I guess?”

Taehyung tries not to coo at the way Jungkook’s flustered reaction.

“Sooyoung is lucky to have someone as talented as you around her.”

“You think so?”

****

****

 

Only eight more steps.

That’s where she stops because

Sooyoung trips over her own feet and everything slows down, she opens her eyes and its all a blur, flashes of colour as she eyes the ground, in the second it takes her to reach the ground, she knows it’s going to hurt.

And it does, but the pain can’t even hinder the immense embarrassment that comes with the _pang_ of her tray and the _clack_ of her plate being turned upside down while her left over fries decorate the hard marble floor.

_She should’ve just given the fries to Jungkook._

 And she can feel the stares and the stifled laughter as she feels her heart race.

****

Jungkook facepalms, the impact it so loud that Taehyung turns his attention from Sooyoung on the floor to Jungkook across form him.

“She’s so damn clumsy.” Jungkook sighs, packing his backpack to go and help Sooyoung. Taehyung’s palm covers his own and Jungkook freezes at the contact.

“Stay.”

And Jungkook is pretty sure his heart skips a beat.

“Jiwoo has got her covered.” Taehyung reassures, his head gesturing to his sister. When he’s looking at him with those eyes, it’s hard to say no.

Jungkook swallows. “Okay.”

 

 

 

_This is all Jiwoo’s fault, if she wasn’t so… **Jiwoo** , this wouldn’t have happened._

 God she’s so mortified as she picks up the plate at the same time as someone else.

_Fuck her life._

_Jiwoo._

And now Sooyoung feels even more embarrassed as she hurries to pick up each fry, but their hands keep touching and she can’t help but flinch every time it happens because it feels as if there’s static at her fingertips when Jiwoo’s warm hand touches hers.

“Did you hurt yourself?”

Sooyoung looks up into her eyes and she suddenly feels her stomach twist uncomfortably, her stomach is abruptly swimming with butterflies and she avoids Jiwoo’s eyes as she stands up and pushes the door.

But the door clearly says pull.

And her head makes the impact first.

A _thud_ echoing in the halls.

Sooyoung looks at Jiwoo and her face wears an expression of worry before she exits the cafeteria not looking back at all.

Jiwoo makes her feel weird and act weird, she doesn’t want to see her again.

 

 

“Was it something I said?” Jiwoo asks, her chin resting in her hand as she pouts.

“No, she’s just extremely introverted and stressed these days.” Jungkook says, comforting Jiwoo as Taehyung makes a joke about how Jiwoo scared her off.

Jungkook bites his lip, Sooyoung’s behaviour puzzling him.

 

**_> >—>_ ** **♡**

 

Taehyung and Jiwoo begin to join Jungkook and Sooyoung during their lunches and even a few of their outings. Just last week the four of them went bowling and this week hey went out for pizza after their late lectures. However, Sooyoung always stays uncharacteristically quiet. Jungkook has picked up that she’s awfully shy around the twins and she’s been paying more attention to her hair and outfits more than she’s ever done before.

It’s a Wednesday when Jungkook finally _understands_ Sooyoung’s behaviour. Jungkook, Taehyung and Sooyoung are sitting at the table, Jiwoo joins a little later as the walk from the labs are little longer than the walk from the art studios, music room and dance halls. As Jiwoo walks to the table, Sooyoung plays with the ends of her hair. And when Jiwoo sits next to her, she freezes. While they’re eating their lunches, Sooyoung picks at her food while watching Jiwoo intently, her gaze is so soft and when Jiwoo looks up at her and smiles, Sooyoung blushes and pretends she’s looking behind Jiwoo instead of at her.

_She ain’t slick._

It’s humorous to see his best friend act this way but it also was really damn cute.

“Does anyone want hot chocolate?” Jungkook asks, the others’ heads perk up and they nod, Jungkook smiles. “Alright, my treat.”

Jungkook gets up and heads to the inbuilt coffee shop in their cafeteria and Sooyoung gets up and follows him.

 

 

 

Jiwoo turns to Taehyung.

“Why did she move away from me?” Jiwoo frowns.

“Don’t be an idiot, it has nothing to do with you. She probably just wants to speak to her boyfriend quickly.” Taehyung says, poking Jiwoo’s side. Jiwoo sighs.

“What are the chances, you fall for the straight guy and I fall for the straight girl, who are both in a relationship, with _each other_.” Jiwoo facepalms.

“It’s gay culture.”

“It’s cursed.”

 

 

 

Jungkook turns to Sooyoung. “Explain.”

“Explain what?” She says crossing her arms, instantly putting up a barrier of defence.

“You can’t fool me. Why did you move away from Jiwoo?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Jungkook gives her a look that says, ‘ _cut the crap, I’m on to you_ ’.

“Okay…I moved away because she’s so cute and she smells so nice.” Sooyoung says, looking down at her boots, Jungkook furrows his eyebrows.

“Okay. So, you moved away from her, because…you think she’s cute and you like the way she smells?” Jungkook questions her, and she nods. “You’re a real fucking dumbass.”

“I’d like to see you sit next to Taehyung.”

Jungkook blushes at the thought. “Suddenly I can’t read, I don’t know.”

“This is a verbal conversation, idiot!” Sooyoung says, hitting Jungkook on the arm.

“ _The point is_ , you can’t avoid your crush on her forever. You should tell her how you feel.”

 

 

**_> >—>_ ** **♡**

In cases like these Jungkook is a hypocrite because he should tell Taehyung how he feels, if he’s urging Sooyoung to confess her own feelings.

They’re sitting on a set of swings, near the Kim’s neighbourhood and as the dusk seeps into the corner of the horizon, the stars are starting to become visible as the sky becomes a deeper blue. They swing subtly in silence, comfortable as they watch the sun hide under the edge of the distance.

“Jungkook.” Taehyung’s deep voice snaps him out of his thoughts, “can I ask you for a favour?”

Jungkook nervously plays with the hem of his shirt, why did his stomach feel so strange?

“Sure.”

“I have to create an animation for my fall project and I was wondering if you could compose the music for it?” Taehyung looks down at his shoes nervously as he clears his throat. “I mean, you can say no if you want to, but I know you’ve been stressed about composing and maybe—I don’t know, maybe my animation could inspire you or something?” Jungkook looks at Taehyung with wide eyes. He can’t believe that Taehyung really wants to work with him because he’s such an amazing artist and the fact that he puts his project in his hands made him feel a little too warm inside. Jungkook feels his heart race at the opportunity leaving the question hanging in the air a little too long. “Never mind, it was stupid of me to ask—”

“I’d love to work with you Taehyung.” Jungkook smiles, and Taehyung finds his heart skip a beat at the sight.

“Really?” Taehyung asks and Jungkook nods in return. “Thank you.”

They continue to swing; an aura of serenity surrounds them alongside the chill October air.

 

 

“Jungkook?” Taehyung says softly as he looked up at the waning moon.

“Yeah?”

“Do you believe that there’s someone out there for everyone?”

“Yeah I think so, not necessarily a ‘soulmate’ but I think that you can love someone so dearly that loving someone else after may feel wrong, because everything about the person before was so right.”

“Do you believe that the one you love could get away?”

“Yeah.” Jungkook says as he plants his feet to the ground and stops swinging. “I feel as if loving someone after ‘the one that got away’ would feel a little empty because you’ll always have them on your mind or at least in your heart.”

“No other chances? Just that one person, huh?”

“Yeah.” Jungkook says looking down.

“Kinda cruel don’t you think?” Taehyung asks looking directly at him. Though Jungkook isn’t looking, he can feel that his gaze is heavy.

“I guess.” Jungkook says biting his lip. “Why? Do you _love_ someone?”

“I think I could fall in love with them.” Taehyung says looking down, kicking his foot against the rubber mats under the swings.

“Then why do you look so sad?” Jungkook asks; his hand landing on Taehyung’s shoulder.

“Because he’s in love with someone else, not to mention; he’s straight.”

“Are you sure it’s love?” Jungkook asks him and Taehyung looks at him in the eyes. His gaze is so intense, Jungkook can’t help but avert his eyes and remove his hand because it feels as if something has been set alight in the tips of his fingers.

“I mean—it has to be, right?”

And Jungkook wants to say things like:

_You’ve got me_

And

_I may not love you in this moment but if you give me time, I know I will_

And when Jungkook thinks about the outcomes of him saying something, _those things_ ; with it potentially creating something romantic, he fears.

He fears that he’s going to lose it all, Taehyung’s laugh, his enthusiasm when it comes to art; his impromptu games of hide and seek, he’s going to lose the way Taehyung looks down at him (even though he’s only an inch taller) through his silver hair on nights like these and Jungkook doesn’t want to lose any of it.

He doesn’t want to ruin their friendship.

Jungkook doesn’t want to lose what they have.

Because even though its been just over a month, Jungkook finds _comfort_ , _stability_ , in Taehyung.

Jungkook settles with. “He’s a dumbass for not loving you.”

And Taehyung chuckles lightly, looking at him with warm eyes. “Yeah…a beautiful dumbass.”

 

Little did Jungkook know that _he_ was _the_ beautiful dumbass.

 

**_> >—>_ ** **♡**

 

Sooyoung isn’t very good at vocalising her feelings, though she rehearses the words in her head repeatedly, when they leave her mouth it’s all wrong. She prefers staying quiet because she knows it will save her from awkwardness and embarrassment, so when she sees the familiar flow of chestnut hair, she doesn’t even have enough time to think of what to say.

So, she does what she does best.

 _Panics_.

 “Ha Sooyoung.” The latter lifts her head so fast that she gets whiplash. Jiwoo’s voice just seems to have that effect on her.

“Uh…Jiwoo.”

“I guess you forgot that I know where you work, avoiding me isn’t gonna be that easy.” Jiwoo says with a light laugh, however, it seems as if there was a strange undertone to it.

“I wasn’t avoiding you. I’ve just…been—uh busy.” Sooyoung says, she smiles weakly knowing that it wasn’t convincing at all.

Jiwoo nods understandingly. “Let’s settle this here then. I’ve bought you bubble tea, green apple.”

Her stomach feels strange again and she needs to get rid of the feeling because she hates it. “Thank you but you really didn’t have to.”

Jiwoo smiles brightly. “I kinda did.” And Sooyoung’s heart skips a beat, again, and with her mind racing and her stomach churning uncomfortably, she decides that she needs to stay as far away as possible from Jiwoo because it’s _bad for her health_.

“You should leave you’re distracting me from my shift.”

“Oh, it ends soon though, right? I can just wai—?”

“It’s fine, you should **go**.”

“But—”

“Just leave, I’ll be fine on my own.” The words come out harsher than intended.

Jiwoo bites the inside of her cheek. “So, you _are_ avoiding me…”

“Maybe, I am.”

Jiwoo laughs sarcastically. “I’m glad you finally admitted it.”

“Don’t take it personal I’m just stress—”

“It’s pretty hard not to take it personal when I’ve done nothing but be nice to you and try to be a friend to you.”

“I didn’t mean to offend you, it’s just that you make me feel…weird.”

“Weird? You’re avoiding me…because, I make you feel weird…You should just say uncomfortable, it’s not like I give a shit anymore. You’ve clearly put your thoughts across and I get it.” Jiwoo says shrugging.

“No, you don’t get it, you don’t understand…look—”

“No, you look, your egotism is not worth my time and effort. I should’ve known better.”

“Jiwoo…”

“Enjoy your bubble tea, Sooyoung.”

When Sooyoung picks up the cup she feels guilt pool in her stomach, and as she drinks from the straw she frowns.

She wishes it didn’t taste so good.

She doesn’t deserve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't have as much Taekook as I had planned but it's okay...I guess (I hope) I hope you enjoyed reading :)


	3. Even My Hidden Secrets That Only I Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook and Taehyung work on their...project
> 
> and
> 
> Sooyoung and Jiwoo come up with an idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delayyy :'( but i had such bad writers block with this story and i wasn't happy with this chapter, hence the delay but i hope you guys like it :)

“Then I kinda told her that she made me uncomfortable and she got upset then she left.” Sooyoung says sighing.

“You said what?”

Sooyoung hugs the cushion from the couch and she screams into it, it’s been a few days since she spoke to Jiwoo. Though, she thought distance between her and Jiwoo would make her feel better; but she feels even worse now, that she knows that she has upset her, and Sooyoung finds it hard to admit but she misses her at lunchbreak, with the four of them.

“You told me to tell her how she makes me feel.”

“Yeah, I didn’t tell you to be a dick.”

Sooyoung groans. “Was I really that mean?”

Jungkook nods and sighs. “You should really apologise to her and at least try to explain yourself.”

“How do I explain myself to her, if I can’t understand myself?” Sooyoung frowns, all her feelings and her thoughts are confusing, and she doesn’t really know how to come to terms with them, yet.

“I know it’s hard for you but for the meantime, fix your friendship with Jiwoo before you try to figure out your feelings for her.”

“What about you, lover boy, are you ready for your date with Taehyung this afternoon?” Sooyoung asks, smirking.

“It’s not a date. We’re just going to start our project.” Jungkook says, ignoring the quickening of his heart at the thought of him and Taehyung alone.

“Whatever you _say_ ~” Sooyoung singsongs and Jungkook takes her cushion and hits her with it.

 

**_> >—>_ ** **♡**

 

Jungkook knocks on the door, waiting patiently as he plays with the sleeves of his yellow hoodie, he readjusts the backpack on his shoulder and sorts out his bangs under his hood. When the door opens he’s greeted with Jiwoo’s welcoming smile.

“Hey Jungkook.” Jiwoo says and Jungkook waves and smiles in return. She slightly shifts past him, “I was just heading out, Tae is in his room.” Jiwoo says, letting Jungkook in and pointing to the last door in the corridor. Jungkook enters and he hears a shower being shut off. He quickly scans the room, it’s shockingly spacious and and surprisingly neat. There are posters on the wall, a pulp fiction one, a few anime posters and some jazz musicians. The colour scheme of his room was simple, brown, black, white, modern with a glass desk. He sets his backpack near the desk and eyes a picture of Taehyung with Jiwoo and a woman who Jungkook suspects is his mother, beside that picture is one of a smaller frame, an older woman who Jungkook thinks is his grandmother or an older aunt. Jungkook smiles softly at it, Taehyung’s got her smile.

He places his backpack near the the desk and just as he’s about to set it down on the floor the bathroom door opens, and his eyes are met with Taehyung’s.

Taehyung whose hair is dripping wet, dropping on his _unclothed_ and notably muscular chest; Jungkook’s face heats up, but he doesn’t speak as he bites his lip. He continues watching the little water droplet travel down to his stomach and run past his belly button setting on his abdominals. Jungkook snaps out of his trance and looks back up at Taehyung, whose been watching Jungkook watch him. Jungkook doesn’t even try to hide his blush, Taehyung caught him staring and he swallows visibly.

Jungkook clears his throat and shifts his gaze to a pen holder on Taehyung’s desk and picks up a green pen.

“So…I heard you like…pens.” Jungkook says, his voice cracking as his cheeks become even redder in the moment.

_Pens? Who even says that?!_

Taehyung chuckles, moving to his drawer to take out a t-shirt, when he turns around Jungkook almost misses his reply, he’s too busy focusing on the subtle muscles on his back and his pretty shoulder blades. “I guess I do, I mean they’re useful.” Jungkook flushes as Taehyung pulls a black shirt over himself, then running his hands through his wet hair. “Why are you so nervous, Jungkook?”

Jungkook stammers, his hand scratching the back of his neck. “I—I uh…”

“Don’t worry, I won’t bite…unless you ask me to.” Taehyung teases, a smirk playing on his lips as he shoots Jungkook a wink.

_He won’t survive._

 

**_> >—>_ ** **♡**

 

“Hey.”

Jiwoo looks behind her. “…Hi” Though Jiwoo knew whom the soft voice belonged to; she didn’t expect to hear it coming from behind her. Jiwoo’s in a queue for strawberry bubble tea, but because the queue’s so long, she’s not been paying attention to her surroundings as she scrolls through instagram on her phone, so she didn’t notice that Sooyoung had tapped her shoulder lightly before saying an awkward greeting.

“I’ve been, meaning to talk to you…” Sooyoung nervously admits, Jiwoo bites her lip before twirling the end of her chestnut hair.

“Talk to me? About what?”

“The other day and what I said to you…I wanted to apologise for my words and actions, they were completely irrational and rude, and I’m sorry.” Sooyoung says, her cheeks are rosy with embarrassment as she tries to keep her heart at a normal pace. Jiwoo catches her nervousness and smirks.

“And why should I accept your apology?” Jiwoo teases causing Sooyoung’s eyes to widen.

“It—I-uh, it’s just, I wanna be your friend…if you want to of course…but you don’t have to…because of how I behaved, which I’m sorry about. I understand if you don’t…but it would be nice, especially because the last few days were so weird without you…” Sooyoung stutters messily while looking down at her own shoes.

“Is that so? I’ll think about it.” Jiwoo says tapping her own chin, only to agitate the younger in front of her.

“W-why don’t I buy your bubble tea for you, to make it up to you unnie.” Sooyoung asks, shyly. Jiwoo almost melts at the sound of the use of honourifics but she nods.

Jiwoo decides that she’s had enough fun for now, so she gives into her apology and smiles softly. “Okay.”

“What flavour would you like?”

“Strawberry.”

 

**_> >—>_ ** **♡**

Jungkook was set up on Taehyung’s bed, his mini keyboard set up into his MacBook, next to Taehyung who had his graphic tablet on his lap; the images on his tablet projected onto his desktop which was opposite the two of them. They watched Taehyung’s animation that is yet to be completed.

“Wow.” Jungkook breathes.

“What?” Taehyung asks, quirking up his eyebrow in question as he ran his fingers through his hair revealing his thick eyebrows.

“It’s so…romantic.” Jungkook says, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Is there something wrong with it?” Taehyung asks, open to Jungkook’s opinions.

Jungkook plays with the sleeve of his yellow hoodie. “No, I just didn’t expect it from…you.”

Taehyung let’s out a deep chuckle while leaning back, causing Jungkook to eye his unmarked neck. Taehyung catches the glance and smirks. “What is it Jeon, you don’t think I can be romantic?”

Jungkook licks his lips, catching his pink bottom lip between his bunny teeth. “I didn’t say that…I just didn’t think you were the type.”

“And what type did you think I was?” Taehyung’s voice drops an octave, his eyes filled with amusement.

Jungkook clears his throat. “T-the type that plays around and teases.”

Taehyung leans into Jungkook, whispering in his left ear as his hand touches his knee. “Why? Have I ever teased you before?”

Jungkook blushes and swallows, his heart beating fast with the words that he was about to say as he looks into Taehyung’s eyes, batting his eyelashes. “Well this is all part of your little game isn’t it? Whispering in my ear, touching my knee…” Jungkook glances at his lips before placing his hand onto Taehyung’s _thigh,_ Jungkook leans in to whisper into Taehyung’s right ear. “Well, Tae, your teasing might work on other people, but it won’t work on me, okay?”

When Jungkook moves to type on his MacBook, he ignores the thudding of his heart, missing the way Taehyung’s cheeks flush a bright red.

**_> >—>_ ** **♡**

 

“And that’s when I found out that I’m just as bad at science, than I am at math.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’re gay. The gays can’t do math.”

“I mean I’m not—not that there’s anything wrong with it of course, I’m just not gay.” Sooyoung blushes. There’s an awkward silence before Sooyoung clears her throat and speaks up again. “We should do something together.”

“Oh my god, I know! We should have a sleepover!”

“A _sleepover_?” Sooyoung raises her eyebrows.

“Yeah!”

“I’ve never had a sleepover before.”

“Me neither.”

“So, let’s do it. You, me, Tae will be there anyways, and you can invite Jungkook.”

 

**_> >—>_ ** **♡**

After rewatching Taehyung’s animation, a few anime/movie scenes for reference; and some donuts for brain juice, Jungkook’s lightbulb finally lights up.

“Alright, I think I got a melody.” Jungkook says, his fingers on the black and white keys of his mini keyboard. “Give me a word.”

“Taehyung.” The older man smirks, he’s giving Jungkook that look again and it’s making butterflies fly in his stomach as he raises his eyebrow.

“Seriously?”

“You didn’t specify.”

“Okay. Taehyung it is.” Jungkook says before his fingers starts playing with his keyboard.

The notes are high and it’s a sweet melody, and that’s when he begins to sing, Taehyung’s name, drawling out each syllable, a falsetto that makes Taehyung’s heart skip. Taehyung thinks Jungkook is beautiful, eyes closed, lips pulled into a slight smile, his voice is beautiful, soft, sweet and full of emotion. Taehyung can’t stop looking and his heart suddenly feels full as he remembers every inch of Jungkook’s face. And then it ends, too soon in Taehyung’s opinion but he looks up at Taehyung blush forming on his cheeks.

“What do you think of this melody so far?” Jungkook asks, looking into Taehyung’s eyes. They’re filled with emotion for some reason and it makes Jungkook’s mind race.

“It’s beautiful, your voice is so _fucking_ beautiful _._ ” Taehyung says, his hand landing on Jungkook’s thigh.

Jungkook licks his own lips. “You think so?”

Taehyung nods. “Yeah, Jungkook you’re really talent—”

“—wait a second, you got sprinkles on your lip,” Jungkook says and Taehyung is about to brush it off before Jungkook stops him. “let me get it off for you.”

Jungkook softly grips Taehyung’s thigh before slightly leaning into Taehyung’s face. He uses his pinky to brush the sprinkle off and Taehyung watches him closely, his eyes studying Jungkook’s face. Jungkook notices his gaze and stops moving his pinky finger against Taehyung’s lip. Taehyung’s gaze drops down to Jungkook’s lips and the latter swallows hard before leaning in a little closer into Taehyung’s face.

 

Taehyung looks back into his eyes, his arm wrapping around Jungkook’s waist. Jungkook brushed the skin underneath his hand, his thumb rubbing circles into Taehyung’s thigh as their noses brush against each other. Jungkook’s breath is shaky and he can feel Taehyung’s breath against his lips. It’s intoxicating, the little game they’re playing, they’re touching everywhere but lips and it makes Taehyung’s head spin and Jungkook already feels stupidly hot. They haven’t even kissed yet but all he has to do is just lean in.

Taehyung’s lips brush against the younger man’s and he takes it as a chance to part his lips and take Jungkook’s bottom lip in between his. Jungkook hesitantly slides his tongue into Taehyung’s mouth, his movements slow and careful as his tongue brushes against the roof of Taehyung’s mouth, caressing his tongue softly. Taehyung gasps in surprise, hands moving into Jungkook’s hair to deepen the kiss, he hums in content in response. Jungkook straddles the elder, palms flat against his clothed chest pushing him down so that his back hits the softness of his own bed.

He looks up into Jungkook’s eyes, his hair still a little wet and sprawled out onto his pillow. Jungkook bites his lip.

He’s beautiful.

Taehyung grips the back of the younger males’ nape pulling him down to kiss him deeper. Jungkook breaks the kiss to look back down at Taehyung and kisses his neck, tongue running over his honey tan skin, lips latching onto the spots that make him groan the loudest and teeth grazing against the soft spots. He smells good, Taehyung always smells so good and it makes Jungkook’s head reel with _want_ as Taehyung’s fingers brush against his skin under his shirt.

 

 

Taehyung’s thumb strokes circles on the younger’s hipbone. “Jung—”

                                                          “—you will not believe the day I had today Taehyung!”

 

Jiwoo busts into the room unannounced, her smiley expression drops when she sees their position. “Oh my god!” Jungkook blushes and moves off Taehyung before packing his laptop and sheets of paper.

“I should leave.” Jungkook says, voice shaking with embarrassment.

“No Jungkook, stay for dinner.” Taehyung says and Jiwoo shoots her brother a look, before Jungkook silently decides not to show his face in their house ever again.

“No, it’s okay, I’ll grab something on the way home.” Jungkook says gathering his last few things and shoving them in his backpack, before leaving with a quick ‘goodbye’. When Jiwoo hears the front door shut she gives Taehyung a look.

 

**_> >—>_ ** **♡**

When his back hits his own front door, he’s not surprised to see his best friend lounging on his couch.

Jungkook takes a deep breath. “I made out with Taehyung.”

Sooyoung sits up. “ _Oh my god_!”

“It was really hot and really sweet, and I want him to impregnate me…and he would’ve…”

Sooyoung is both disappointed but, not surprised by Jungkook’s choice of words. “Really?

“…if Jiwoo hadn’t walked in.”

Sooyoung facepalmed. “oh…god.”          

“Youngie…I really like him but Jiwoo just looked so unimpressed by us kissing…do you think she doesn’t like me?” Jungkook frowns, he hates disappointing people.

Jiwoo pats the space beside her and Jungkook sits next to her. She puts her hand on his shoulder. “I doubt that’s the reason, there is probably a logical explanation behind—”

Jungkook runs his fingers through his hair. “Oh my god, she doesn’t like me…how am I supposed to have her as a sister-in-law if she hates me?”

Sooyoung rolls her eyes. “She doesn’t hate you, she was probably grossed out by her brother—”

“She’s going to curse our children, now our 3.5 kids will be doomed!”

Sooyoung furrows her eyebrows. “You watch way too many melodramas.” Jungkook holds his hand up to her face.

“You’re right, Sooyoung, I have to get her to like me!”

“I didn’t say that?”

“Now what would be the perfect situation, where I could show her what a good husband I can be for her brother, while simultaneously flirt with her brother?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea…” Sooyoung says.

“Shh I’m thinking, little one.”

“That’s _noona_ to you and you know—actually…Jiwoo and I are planning a sleepover, you could come, and Taehyung would be there already so…”

“Ha Sooyoung, you’re a fucking genius.”

“I mean—”

“I could literally kiss you right now.”

“Please, don’t.”

 

**_> >—>_ ** **♡**

 

 

“Don’t you know how to knock?!” Taehyung says, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Knock? Knock?!” Her tone changes as her voice only gets louder. “You’re making out with Sooyoung’s _boyfriend_ , and you’re worried about me knocking?” Jiwoo’s voice is close to yelling now as anger fills her blood, her brother shouldn’t hurt Jungkook’s and Sooyoung’s relationship like that, it’s completely wrong.

“It just happened! And _he_ kissed _me..._ ” Taehyung explains.

“And you kissed back!” Jiwoo replies. “Don’t you get this Taehyung, they are _our_ friends, which means everything you fuck up, creates a mess for me too, not just you.” Jiwoo says, her hands waving in exasperation. “I just don’t want you to get hurt, I mean he’s in a relationship for goodness sake!”

“But it’s different with Jungkook…there’s something different, I think I _actually_ like him, Jiwoo.” Taehyung says, looking down to hide the subtle blush on his cheeks as he subconsciously places his fingertips against his lips.

“But he’s in a relationship, Taehyung.”

Taehyung sighs. “I know…”

 “How are you even sure you like him?”

“I’m not.”

“You really think there’s something different? Are you sure you’re not confusing your platonic fondness for something romantic?”

“Do you think that’s what I’m doing?”

“I mean you’ve never actually liked anyone before, so why would this be any different to the other guys and girls you’ve hooked up with?”

“I think you’re right, I could never actually like Jungkook romantically, what was I even thinking?” Taehyung sighs. “It just feels so different, like it’s meant to happen.”

 “You should really talk to Jungkook about this.”

“I know.”

“Before this becomes too deep.”

“I know.”

“I’m sorry I had to be so harsh on you.”

“I know.”

“Are you gonna say anything other than that?” Jiwoo says smacking him and Taehyung shrugs.

“I love you, Woo.”

Jiwoo smiles a little as she replies. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/blssmguk)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts! :)
> 
> Leave a comment to make my day (if you want) or kudos if you're shy :D


End file.
